The Secrets of Lillian LeMieux Evans Potter
by Elliot Green
Summary: Lily Evans Potter lived her life full of secrets and lies. As a pure-blooded witch from France masquerading as a muggle-born witch from England, this is her story. LE/JP Set in the Marauders' Era.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets of Lillian LeMieux Evans Potter**

**a/n: I was randomly reading a story, don't remember which one, and got the inspiration for this. There's not too many stories about Lily, and she's an interesting character.**

XXX

"Lillian!" Mother's voice rang throughout the house.

"Yes?" Lillian asked, neatly closing her book and placing it on the table.

"Are you ready for the funeral?"

She sighed. All of her relatives were dieing, and no one knew why. Her mother was extremely worried, and was secretly writing up her will. Like she didn't know what was going on. Honestly, she must have thought she was retarded or something.

"Yes mother, I am ready." She picked up my funeral hat, the one with the nice black veil, and proceeded down the stairs. Nelly, her house elf, handed her her coat and shoes.

"Thank you, Nelly."

Mother nodded and waited for her to finish getting ready before grabbing Lillian's hand and disapparating with her.

Lillian's father had already been dead for a couple of years, and her mother was still on edge. She knew she was going to die soon, and had already found a nice muggle family to take her in. She didn't want Lillian to be murdered as well.

XXX

_June 26, 1970_

Well, it's happened. Today starts my first day at the Evans' house. Mister and Misses Evans have a daughter, Petunia, who's a few years older than me. She knows all about magic and doesn't seem to like me very much.

My name's been changed. Now I'm Lillian Evans, although they've been calling me Lily. I suppose I'll just have to get used to it.

My mother's left me a trust fund to last until I gain access to the family accounts, so I'm not too worried about money.

I miss France. I'm just glad I know English. Why did she have to hide me in England, of all places? I'll have to go to Hogwarts for my education. They have a reputation for having an absurdly narrow field of studies, although I suppose that means they're better at what they do teach.

I just wish I didn't have to be someone else now. Lily Evans. Lily LeMieux Evans. No, I'll have to drop the LeMieux. Too dangerous. Now there's no trace left of who I was.

_June 30, 1970_

I met someone today. Severus Snape. He says magic exists, but as a pretend muggle-born I had to pretend I thought he was nutters. He let up after that, and seemed kind of distant. He didn't seem to appreciate my supposed status.

Petunia and I have been getting along fine, and John and Sarah seem to be very nice. I'm glad they're my parents. There's plenty of worse people out there.

_July 1, 1970_

Petunia's jealous that I have magic, it seems. So I went through some of my belongings and found some magical sweets. She loved them. I showed her my broom, and after putting up some charms so that no one outside the family would be able to see, she rode it around. She isn't as jealous any more. I told her she could keep it when I went to school, since we're not allowed to have brooms. She was so happy at that. She may be jealous that she doesn't have magic, but it wont become a problem. Her parents will always love her, and I'm not going to change that. I'm not even their daughter! Petunia seems to know that. I'm sure we'll be fantastic friends.

_July 2, 1970_

Severus is such a git! He was really rude to Petunia today, so of course I defended her. Petunia's thankful, and Snape is upset.

_July 5, 1970_

Hah! Petunia and I pulled a prank on Sev today. It was hilarious. It was completely muggle, too. I'm very proud of myself. I've been fitting in quite nicely.

I still miss my mother sometimes, but she was preparing me for her death for ages. I just wish she hadn't been killed at the funeral for my aunt. Still, she said she would become a ghost, and that means I'll see her again in a few years. It's a nice feeling. And since I'm her unfinished business, she'll be able to see me, even when I'm not at home. Although I'm sure she'll spend most of her time in France. It's hard for a new ghost to stray from where they died.

_July 6, 1970_

I didn't see Severus at all today. It's very sad. Well, not really. I couldn't care less. I'm not too worried about not making friends here. I'll have friends at Hogwarts. Although Severus seems to be a wizard, so he'll probably be there... But he's too slimy. He'll most likely end up in Slytherin.

I read a book on Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw seems like the perfect house for me. Although to be fair, I do often get distracted by things when I'm studying... Maybe it's not where I'll go after all.

_July 30. 1970_

I did some wand less magic today. I'm really pleased with myself. My mother always used to say it ran in our bloodlines, but I wasn't sure until today. All I did was levitate a piece of apple, but I'm sure that with enough practice I'll be able to do some pretty impressive stuff.

_August 6, 1970_

I hate Severus Snape! He called me nothing more than a pile of mud today! If I was a normal muggle or muggle-born, I probably wouldn't think too much of the insult. But I know what he meant and that really crosses the line. I'm not one of those blood purist idiots, but it has been shown that muggle-borns have less raw power. Although with the pure-bloods all inbreeding and becoming lazy, it certainly doesn't seem like that any more! But my family has had years to build up a large amount of power and we haven't become stagnant and idiotic. I'm with the muggle-borns on this issue. Honestly, Snape acts as if he's better than me. And even if I was a muggle, he still wouldn't be.

_August 30, 1970_

I've been put in a muggle primary school. Not that I'm worried. I've had tutors teaching me maths and language and muggle history since I was a small child. It'll give me something to do, I suppose. And it would look weird if I wasn't in one. And it'll make my story that much more believable.

I'm also glad to be keeping up my education. Maths is very important for certain magical subjects. Most of them, actually. I wonder if maths is required at Hogwarts? Probably not. They wont realize just how important it is. The English are pretty slow when it comes to knowledge.

_September 7, 1970_

I've been put up a year already! It turns out that I've learned a lot more than everyone else, with my tutors and everything. The teachers are impressed with me. I'm not taking French, though. French and German were both available. I decided that German would be better. I'm a native French speaker, after all! Latin will be available next year as well. Oh, I just remembered I wont be here next year. I'm actually kind of sad about that. I wonder if Latin is available at Hogwarts? No, probably not. They'll treat it like maths; unneeded and something that requires more teachers and thus more money. Maybe I can advance another year and take Latin this year.

_October 1, 1970_

I've done it! I've gone up another year. Now Petunia is only two years above me. It's very exciting. I'm taking Latin now. I've had to study extra hard to catch up. John and Sarah are proud of me.

Petunia's an excellent student, and she's offered to help me catch up with my classes. Her parents are so pleased with her. They've extended her curfew by an hour. She's very happy about this. I think she really likes having me around.

_October 13, 1970_

It's weird being around students so much older than me. Well, they're only two years older than me but that's a lot when you're only ten. Thankfully it doesn't show that much.

_October 14, 1970_

I've been practicing my wand less magic, and I've become really good at it. I can levitate things, and I even opened a lock! Other than that, it's been very boring.

We're having a Halloween dance. That will be fun. This will be my first Halloween as a muggle. I wonder what it's like?

_November 1, 1970_

Halloween was fun! I went to the dance with some of my friends and we had a fun time. Then we all went out for Halloween. We went to get ice cream and met up with some guys. John and Sarah aren't worried at all about me staying out. We don't have school today and they know I can protect myself. I showed them my wandless magic. They're impressed and awed by it. I think they're even slightly scared.

_November 7, 1970_

Petunia asked me to help her sneak out of the house today. She was grounded for staying out past curfew. I told her I would as long as she promised not to get me in trouble. She promised and said that I could turn all her clothes into frogs if she did tell. I helped her levitate out of her window, and she ran off. I wonder where she went. I'm sure she's fine.

_November 8, 1970_

Petunia was very tired this morning. I wonder how late she stayed out? Her parents said it served her right for staying up all night. They seem to think she was on the telephone or something. She's been getting good grades though, so she's allowed to spend some of her time slacking off.

I've been doing well in school, even by my standards.

_November 20, 1970_

I've had a fight with Janet today. She seemed to think I was flirting with her boyfriend. I'll remind her I'm only ten tomorrow and she'll apologize and I'll apologize as well, because mother always said that you can never be too polite..

_December 23, 1970_

Christmas is in two days! I'm very excited. I already got presents for everyone. I ordered Petunia her very own broom. She'll love it. I got John and Sarah some house plants that appear to muggle, but are actually magical. They make any recipe taste perfect. I'm sure everyone will be pleased. I had to borrow Snape's owl to send the orders, though. He doesn't know I borrowed it. Oops. Thankfully, his owl seems to like me a lot more. She's so nice! I wish I had an owl like that.

_December 26, 1970_

Happy Boxing day! Everyone loved the presents. John got me some books, and Sarah got me a nice shirt and a very pretty skirt. Petunia got me a poster of some band I don't know, and a record of them. It was very nice. Petunia was so pleased with her gift. John and Sarah were worried, but I told them that the broom had a Notice-Me-Not charm on it, and after I explained what that was they were happy.

_January 1, 1971_

Wow. This is the year I go to Hogwarts. I'm really excited. I'll be able to start learning magic again! And I'll be able to finally test out my disguise. And more importantly, my eleventh birthday is coming up! It's exciting, that's what it is.

_January 30, 1971_

Today's my birthday! I'm now eleven. Petunia gave me a watch. It's nice. I got some books from John and Sarah and my friends got me a cool card. I can't wait until the summer! Until I get my letter! Ooh, this is all so amazing!

_February 2, 1971_

I've gotten over my excitement to start Hogwarts. Now I'm just worried. What if I don't make friends after all? I was so sure that I'd make friends. I wish my mother was here. She'd know what to do.

Petunia says going to a new school isn't hard. She says it's an opportunity to start fresh. And it definitely will be for me. I'm going to be a muggle-born! I'll have to act like one. I have to pretend I don't know any magic! I have to pretend I've never heard of all these people, it's an entire culture I'll have to pretend I know nothing of...

At least there's some good things. I'm French so I don't know the English magical culture. Although thanks to the surprisingly large French population in the area I still have a French accent. Oh well, there's lots of French people in Britain. Argh, I can't believe I have to pretend to be British! Although actually, I guess I don't really have to pretend. "My parents moved here a year ago." That will work...

_February 14, 1971_

Nothing happened today. Nothing at all, unfortunately.

_March 18, 1971_

Petunia got in trouble again today. Her grades have been slipping and John and Sarah are worried about her. She's fourteen, and apparently that's the prime age for drinking and drug abuse to start. Not to mention guys. Although she's still kind of young for boys.

_April 28, 1971_

I've been so busy lately! I can't believe it at all. I haven't been practicing my instrument at all! Who knew playing the viola could be such hard work?

_June 1, 1971_

I was in a concert today! I'm so glad I've been practicing for so long. I played really well. I hated my parents for making me play an instrument, but now I'm pretty thankful. Those tutors really knew what they were doing, as well. Apparently I have no bad habits.

_June 26, 1971_

It's been a year. An entire year. I still miss her, all the time. My mother was the strongest person I knew. She made it through her husband dieing, her sister dieing, her mother dieing, her father dieing, and everyone else she loved dieing. And then she herself died. I don't know who did this, who could be so determined to assassinate my entire family, but they did. Now here I am, about to re-enter the world that I was forced to leave. My letter will be coming soon. I have maybe a month left. Then I'll have to take a trip to... What is it? I'm not actually sure. I can't go to any magical district in France to do my shopping since it's so dangerous, but I don't know what it is here. Oh wait, everyone thinks I'm a muggle-born. That means someone will come for me. That's a relief.

XXX

"Lily! Get the door!"

"Yes, Petunia!" Lily got up from the floor and stumbled towards the door. Opening it, she saw a woman wearing a really bad dress. A witch? Now would be the right time.

"Hello, are you Lily Evans?" The woman was stern, but was smiling softly at her.

"Yes. Would you like to come in?" She held the door open for her, and smiled prettily.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagoll, and I'm from a school called Hogwarts."

Lily smiled, and inside she was full of worry and excitement. This was it.

XXX

_July 13, 1971_

Today was the day! Professor McGonagoll came and told us everything. John and Sarah already knew everything, so they just pretended to be surprised. I think that the professor believed it. She seemed smart, but not that observant. I can't believe it! I have to go to this place called Diagon Alley to get my supplies. I can't believe I have to go to an alley. It's in London! Why is it just an alley? Maybe there's more alleys over there. I hope so.

_July 14, 1971_

I had a fantastic day today. Sarah took me to get my supplies while John was at work. She took me around to all the shops, and I've gotten my wand and everything! They were selling some cheap, stupid trunks for children, and I chose one of the good ones. Sarah didn't care what I bought, since I was using my trust fund money. I bought way more books than required, but with my actually useful trunk, I had plenty of room to fit them in. Honestly. The trunks they were selling only had one compartment! And they were much too overpriced. Still, I got a nice trunk in the end. And I got some robes, which I didn't have to pretend to be annoyed with. In France, no one wears robes! We actually follow muggle fashions. Paris is the fashion capital of the world for a reason, after all. Some of the best French designers are wizards and witches!

Getting my wand was an interesting experience. I actually already have a wand. It's my grandmother's. I also have my mother's. I haven't used them, however. It would feel wrong. My wand is truly amazing. It's made out of willow! It's pretty short, only ten inches, but it's supposedly good for charms. I'm so excited! Grr, I just wish I didn't have to live in Britain...

_August 31, 1971_

Tomorrow I'm off to Hogwarts. I'm so excited! I've got everything packed, and we're all ready to go. Professor McGonagoll gave us instructions on how to get onto the platform, so I'm not too worried about that. Platform nine-and-three-quarters! How absurd.

Petunia gave me a photo of us together so that I'll remember her. I've also got a photo of John and Sarah. Not only will these help my cover, but it'll also get me used to being there. I think I'll miss them.

XXX

**a/n: Well, that's the first chapter. Next chapter, Lily goes off to Hogwarts. This will be AU, but not enough so that the normal books would change. There'd only be a few lines different about Snape and Lily's relationship, while everything else will stay more or less the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here's chapter two! I actually started writing this before I posted the first chapter, since I thought that it would be better to write the entire thing first. So much for that. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but only by a few hundred words. The next chapter should be just as long, although it might take a bit longer to post. I wanted to end this when Lily went to bed. It seemed like a good place to end. Enjoy!  
**

XXX

Lillian said goodbye to everyone and then slowly ran through the pillar and onto the platform. When she saw the train, her first instinct was to roll her eyes. Honestly, using trains. They were slow and noisy, and very bad for the environment.

Making her way through the thin crowd of people, Lillian saw that she still had half an hour until the train left. She got a couple of books out of her trunk and put it in a rack above the seats in the compartment she had chosen. She sat down and started reading.

Ten minutes later, a girl her age came in.

"Hi, can I sit here?" she asked, blushing.

Lily nodded, and smiled at her.

"I'm Alice Nettle," the girl said, sitting down.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily held out her hand and Alice shook it.

"Are you a first year as well?" Alice asked, fidgeting.

"Yes. I'm a muggle-born as well, and it's all very exciting! I was so surprised when I got my letter, I had no idea at all!" Lily cringed inwardly, sure that she was over doing it.

Alice nodded, not noticing Lily's discomfort. "My parents are both magic, so I knew I was too."

"Oh." Lily pretended to be disappointed. "Do you know a lot of magic, then?"

"Actually, I don't know any at all. My parents said I would learn magic here."

Lily brightened up. "Oh, that's alright then. I was worried that I was going to be so far behind everyone!"

Alice nodded, and then noticed Lily's books. "What are you reading? Anything interesting?"

"Not really, just some random books I picked up in a book shop. I read all my school books ahead of time. I was really worried about being behind."

"That's a good idea. I read a couple ahead of time, but then I got distracted," Alice said sheepishly.

Lily smiled at her and they fell into an awkward silence. Finally, Lily went back to her book and Alice pulled out one of her own. They passed the rest of the train ride this way, until finally they changed and got off the train.

The trip to the castle was insightful. The boats were rickety, the grounds keeper surprisingly young, and the waters looked dreadfully cold. The sight of Hogwarts itself was pretty, but when you live in Europe you get used to the sight of castles.

An old looking man answered the large man's knock.

"Prefessor Slughorn, the children."

"Ah yes, thank you, Hagrid." The man waved them inside, smiling at them.

The students followed Slughorn into a large hall, and then a small antechamber.

"Now, I'm Professor Slughorn. I'm the Deputy Headmaster and I teach potions. Wait here until I call you in for the sorting." Professor Slughorn strode out of the room, and everyone started chattering nervously.

Lily stood there, listening to multiple conversations at once. Near her, two boys were introducing themselves.

"James Potter, nice to meet you." James held out his hand.

"Sirius Black, likewise." Sirius held out his hand to shake it, but James pulled his back.

"A Black, eh? I've heard about your family." James scowled at him, and Lily decided to put her persona to the test.

"Don't be rude, now. I'm Lily Evans, and I haven't heard of either of you." Lily shook both of their hands.

"A muggle-born? Well stay away from _him_, he might torch you in your sleep!" James pointed at Sirius, and Sirius scowled back.

"I'll let him decide what to do. Stop being a git." Lily grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him away from James.

"Oi! I'm not being a git! I'm only warning you! His family is bad, the lot of 'em!" James huffed at them and turned to someone else.

"Thanks, Lily. I'm really not as bad as my family is." Sirius shrugged, and gave her a smile.

"I believe you. I've learned that a lot of wizarding families have bad reputations. I figured not all of them could be bad."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, my family's utter crap. But I thought here would be a place to start fresh, you know?"

"Yeah. I think you're right." Lily smiled at herself, inwardly. It wasn't that hard to be someone else in a place where no one knew you.

Professor Slughorn came back in and had the students line up. Lily took a spot behind Sirius, and James had a spot behind her.

They were led into the entrance hall again, and then into another hall after that. The second hall was actually bigger than the first, and was filled with students. A hat on top of a stool was in front of a table filled with teachers.

"As I call your name, come up and put on the Sorting Hat, then you will be sorted into your house."

The hat opened up and started singing, and most of the new students were shocked. It sang a weird song about the four houses and their qualities, and then stopped. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then the teacher started calling names.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius groaned at being first and headed up for the stool. Lily hastily wished him luck, and Sirius smiled back at her.

After sitting on the stool, the hat was silent for several long moments before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!".

James Potter stood in shocked silence while Lily cheered Sirius along with the rest of the students.

After that, there were a couple of students before Lily herself was called. Lily made her way up to the stool and put on the hat.

"_Ah... A tricky one, eh? You would do well in Slytherin, so very well..."_

Lily frowned. _"If I'm put in Slytherin then everything will have been for naught, not to mention the fact that everyone thinks I'm a muggle-born."_

"_True, true. But you could reach your full potential..."_

"_Yes, but a _true_ Slytherin would not be in Slytherin at all. The Slytherins are distrusted, and watched closely. Where's the intrigue of being in a house like that?"_

"_Yes, but it's my job to sort people based on their qualities. Still, I'd say you have enough bravery to go into Gryffindor, as well as enough brains to get into Ravenclaw."_

"_Ravenclaw would not be right for me at all."_

"_You would know best. Do you think you would prosper in Gryffindor? A house of mindless bravery?"_

"_It's also about courage and honesty. Ah, perhaps that was not the best thing to say to convince you." _

The hat chuckled. _"Yes. But perhaps you would do well in that house. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well then. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily smiled as she took the hat off and went to sit next to Sirius.

The rest of the sorting was uneventful, with Alice being put in Hufflepuff and James joining them in Gryffindor. Snape was put in Slytherin, but she knew that was going to happen anyway. The Headmaster said a few words, and food appeared on the tables.

"Hey, Black, maybe I was wrong about you." James blushed as he said it, and Lily fought to keep in giggles.

"Yeah, maybe you were. I'm certainly _not_ going to set Lily on fire."

"Yes, that would out a bit of a crimp in our friendship. I'm not sure I would be willing to talk to you again." Lily started snickering to herself.

Sirius nodded, looking completely serious.

James looked at them both and shook his head. "Ah, fine then. Friends?"

Sirius nodded, and they shook hands.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're still a git, Potter."

James looked hurt. "Hey!"

"That's my friend you're insulting!" Sirius exclaimed, in mock outrage.

Lily started snickering again, and James and Sirius joined in as well.

"Hi? I'm Mary-Anne Latter." Mary-Anne smiled at them, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans. This is Sirius Black and James Potter. Potter's a git."

"Oh, great! Now _you're_ judging me unfairly." James scowled at Lily while Sirius shook Mary-Anne's hand.

"First of all, you _are _a git, second of all, I'm not," Lily said, smugly.

"Can't argue with that logic," said Sirius, smiling.

A boy who had sat next to them chose that moment to introduce himself as Remus Lupin.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, Mary-Anne Latter, and I'm Lily Evans." Lily shook his hand.

Remus nodded at them all politely, then said "So what do you think classes will be like?"

James and Sirius both groaned, then grinned at each other.

"Ignore them," Lily said. "Apparently, they aren't ones for studying."

"And you are?" James said, horrified.

"Why yes, very much so." Lily said, and Remus rolled his eyes at the others' shocked expressions.

"But what about other stuff? You don't spend all your time studying, do you?" James said.

Lily and Remus both looked at each other. "I play the viola," Lily offered.

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"That's not what I meant," James said. "What about Quidditch? Do any of you watch that?"

Remus and Sirius both shook their heads.

"What's Quidditch?" Lily asked, putting a confused expression on her face.

James looked at them all in horror. "That's terrible! How could you _all_ not follow Quiddith?!"

"Well, _I_ don't know what it is," Lily pouted.

"My family is not one for that kind of sport," Sirius said, and they all took a moment to consider what kind of sport his family was interested in.

"I don't get out much," Remus said.

James banged his head on the table, and got puddings in his hair.

"Oh great job, mate. That'll help with the ladies for sure. Hey, Mary-Anne," Sirius said, nudging her. "Do you go in for blokes with pudding in their hair?"

Mary-Anne giggled. "I'm a bit young for men, aren't I?"

Lily scowled. "And Pudding-Head over there is certainly too young for ladies!"

"Does that mean he's old enough for men?" Sirius asked, grimacing at the thought.

"Hey!" James said, raising his head faster than most thought possible. "I don't go in for men at all! Don't be getting that idea, Sirius. Even if it does disappoint you."

"Oh believe me, I'm far from disappointed. And I think Mary-Anne here isn't, either." Sirius nudged her again, and Mary-Anne jumped in surprise.

"Certainly not!" she said, glaring at Sirius.

"What's up with the gay jokes, Sirius? Trying to hide something?" Remus raised an eye-brow at him, and Sirius blushed.

"No! Are you?"

"No..." Remus said.

"Very well then, we've established that we're all perfectly straight. Now can we move on, _please_?" Lily gave Sirius and Remus puppy-dog eyes, and they both laughed.

"Alright then. Just wanted to make sure if I'm going to be in the same dorm as you all. Not that I have anything against them, just a bit of fun." Sirius added the last part hastily, as if he had actually thought about what he said.

Lily sighed. "Yeah yeah Sirius, we understand. There's no need for you to get all ethical on us?"

"Who knew he had a sensitive side?" Remus said to James, who nodded.

There was an awkward pause, during which dinner ended.

Dumbledore dismissed to students to their dorms, and the prefects stood up proudly.

"First years, follow us, please!" an older girl said, smiling at them.

"Don't get lost, or we'll never find your bodies!" the male prefect said, with a grin. The girl glared at him and he hastily added, "Just joking, really."

The first year Gryffindors followed the joking pair until they got to a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

"The password this year, children, is _nargle_, and don't you forget it!" The girl gave them a warning glare, and the children all nodded.

"What's a nargle?" James said as he was climbing through the portrait hole, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know anything? It's a type of magical insect. They're almost extinct." Lily looked down on him as she said it, even though he was taller than her.

"How did you know that? Aren't you a muggle-born?" Remus asked curiously.

Lily momentarily paused. "It was in a book I read over the summer," she said, smiling.

Sirius gasped. "A book! That you read! In the summer!" Sirius shook his head sadly. "Lily, Lily, Lily. What ever will we do with you? We'll have to work extra hard to corrupt _you_!"

"You'll do no such thing! I have no wish to be corrupted!" Lily said, indignantly.

Remus sighed. "Reading over the summer is perfectly normal! What else would you do?"

James and Sirius both looked at each other in shock.

"What else would you do? Prank people!" Sirius said.

"Play Quidditch!" That was James.

"Ride brooms!" Sirius again.

"Play cards!" James said.

"Although, I did read some comics." Sirius admitted, abashed.

James gasped, and then stopped to consider this. "Well.... I don't reckon comics count. They're just pictures, right?"

"Well, there were some words. So you could see what people were saying."

"They're okay." James nodded, having decided that Sirius was still cool, despite the aforementioned reading.

"That's it! Enough chit-chat. It's nice to see everyone making friends, but really! It's late, and tomorrow is your first day of class. So shoo!" The girl prefect shooed them over to a pair of staricases.

"Where to?" Sirius asked, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"If you had been paying attention, then you would know that girls' dorms are on the left, and boys' on the right. So go!"

The three boys scampered up the right staircase, and Lily ascended the left one in a very regal manner.

"Lily! Isn't this so exciting?" Mary-Anne said, smiling. There was only one other girl in the dorm, and she already had her curtains closed.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would suppose it is. We're starting classes tomorrow, what do you think we'll have first?"

"I hope we have potions, Professor Slughorn seemed so nice! And I always was good at cooking at home."

Lily nodded, smiling. "I hope we have charms. My wand is supposed to be good for that."

Mary-Anne nodded, still smiling. "Ooh, that's interesting! My wand is supposed to be good for healing people. Isn't that such _fun_? My wand is best at helping others! I think I might be a healer one day, just to make other people feel better." Mary-Anne was so cheerful and happy that it was hard not to be as well.

But Lily managed it. She nodded politely, and finished changing into her pajamas. She got into bed, and Mary-Anne took the hint and followed suit.

Well. It had certainly been an interesting first introduction to her new school.


End file.
